


Sick

by Narf



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Illness, M/M, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narf/pseuds/Narf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese is stalking, Finch is sick, and this is my sad attempt at a Rinch fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Rinch fic. Thanks to Dragonhaven over at FF.NET for taking the time to beta.

**~POI~**

Reese was hiding at the Library, despite the fact that Finch had given him the day off, watching Finch. He was wondering what he could be doing when Reese saw Finch slowly take off his tie and waistcoat. Finch then undid  the first two buttons of his shirt and the ones on his wrists, and took off his shoes. The leathery material had started to hurt his feet and his limp was more pronounced, showing the hard day they had had. Reese had been having a hard time with a Number and had asked Finch to join him, even though his partner had protested.

He watched Finch gather the information regarding their latest number and send it to the detectives.  As soon as the task was done, Finch got up and went to the little kitchen. ‘Probably making some tea’ Reese thought. Any chance he had had to leave the Library was gone now. Reese didn’t care; he wanted to know what Finch did in his free time, and it had taken a long time to learn anything from the reclusive man.  When Finch didn’t come back from the kitchen he fought the urge to come out of his hiding place and go looking for his boss.

After a while Finch came back. A cup of tea in one had; and chemist’s bag on the other.  He saw Finch sit down and take each of the pill bottles out of the bag, making a total of four. Finch took the prescribed amount of pills from each one and settled them next to the cup before putting them back inside the little plastic bag.

Reese knew Finch took pain medication. What he didn’t know was that amounted to this. He felt for his boss, but at the same time admired him. Even thought Finch had limited mobility now, he didn’t let it stop him from helping Reese with cases. Recently, Reese had started to notice that his admiration for Finch was gradually becoming more than just that. His feelings were stronger than that.

Yep, John Reese was in love with Harold Finch.

He saw Finch take two pills with each gulp of tea to ease the swallowing. After taking his pills Finch leaned his head as back as his neck would allow, and closed his eyes. Reese saw his boss’s chest go up and down in a steady rhythm, taking slow breaths, his lips slightly parted and resisted the urge to go over to the reclusive man, wake him up and kiss him.

Instead he stared for a while until Finch started to cough, forcing him to wake up.  Once more he resisted the urge to run over to his boss. He stayed where he was until Finch’s cough became worse. Finch tried to control his cough, but it was proving to be too much, and he had to bend over while trying his best to ease his cough. If he coughed  too much or too hard he would start bringing up blood, therefore requiring a trip to the hospital and an explanation to his agent.

When Reese noticed Finch hunched over and his cough getting worse, he raced over. To hell with hiding. The smaller man needed his help and he was going to provide it, even if he would get yelled at for it.

“Easy, Finch, easy” Reese soothed as he rubbed the reclusive man’s back. When Finch’s cough had slowed down enough, he looked up at Reese.

“Mr.- cough- Mr.Reese? W-What are-cough- are you doing here?” Finch asked breath steadying now to a deep rythm.

“I was, uh, hiding here” Reese admitted.

“Hiding? Why were you hiding? Didn’t I give you the day off?” Finch asked. Hints of nervousness and annoyance in his voice.

“You did. I followed you here.” He responded to his boss.

“Mr. Reese, I suggest you leave… -” Finch was interrupted when Reese got a prescription bottle from the little bag.

“What are you taking, Finch? I know some of these are for your pain, but these ones are for coughs” Reese took the bottles from the bag and looked at each of them.

“For your information, Mr. Reese, I have a lower respiratory illness. More specifically, bronchitis.” Finch grabbed the medication from Reese, and started back to the kitchen.

“Bronchitis? Finch, why didn’t you tell me you were sick? I would have let you stay here, instead of asking you to go out in the field. No, scratch that. You should be in bed!”  Reese scolded Finch.

“Mr. Reese, my health is not your concern. Besides why do you care?” Finch said angrily at his employee. He had the gall to follow him and tell him about being in bed? He didn’t think so.

“Yes, Harold, it is. What happens if you get too sick and can’t help me with the Numbers? I care because you’re the only one I have, Finch.  I care for you.” He was exasperated by Finch. After all this time, Finch still didn’t trust him?

“Why, Mr. Reese? Did you think in my weakened state I would tell you everything? Tell you all my secrets?” Finch started to cough again.

Seeing his boss in distress again, Reese quickly helped him sit down, and rubbed his back.

“I told you, Finch. I care for you. To answer both of your questions: No. I don’t expect you tell me all your secrets, especially when you’re sick. Jesus, Harold. You’re starting to burn up a bit.” Reese said as he touched Finch’s forehead noticing his boss had started to sweat. The day’s heat wave had to have gotten to him as well.

“Dammit, Harold. Why didn’t you tell me?” Reese asked again.

“I didn’t want to seem weak and you needed my help with the Number” Finch tried to reason.

“Being sick doesn’t make you weak, Harold, it just means that your body needs to fight off the virus, and rest. You should have told me before I told you to come” Reese said.

Finch was starting to feel weak. He had managed to hide his illness and avoid coughing in front of Reese for most of the day, but now his body was giving up on him. Begging for him to lie down and rest. No longer feeling up to arguing with Reese, he took a deep breath.

“Please, Mr.Reese, just leave-” Finch begged.

“No, Finch. You’re sick; you need someone to look after you. I’ll stay and take care of you.” Determined Reese took off his suit jacket.

Finch just sat there. Unwilling to argue with Reese anymore he let the younger man fuss over him.

“C’mon, Finch. Let’s get you out of these clothes” Reese started to unbutton the vest.

“Do you have any extra clothes here, Finch?” he looked at his boss and saw him nod, as he pointed down the hall of the library.

“Third door to your left” he said, “second drawer on the right.”

Acknowledging this, Reese left to get more comfortable clothes for the recluse.

After retrieving a pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt, Reese came back and continued helping Finch out of his formal wear.

His boss just sat there, body way too exhausted and mind refusing to progress any further. He let Reese change him into more comfortable clothes.

Once the task was done, Reese managed to get Finch to his feet and gently walked him to the bedroom.

Noticing that Reese was done with the clothes, he mustered up whatever little energy he had left and walked towards his bedroom.

The walk to the bedroom seemed unending for Reese and excruciating for Finch. His body was already giving up on him. It was demanding rest now and his knees were ready to buckle underneath him. And his mind was foggy.

Reese managed to steady him all the way. He noticed how Finch’s body was already giving up, and could only imagine the pain and exhaustion the man was going through.

Once they both reached the bedroom, Reese left Finch leaning on the wall so he could undo the covers on the bed and prop some pillows. That done he helped Finch and, after gently laying him down, covered his boss with a thin sheet.

“Cold” Finch shuddered as he closed his eyes.

“No, Harold” Reese soothed as he took off the glasses from his boss. “Right now you need the cold. Your body needs to cool off from the heat. Are you feeling better now? ” Reese felt stupid asking, but he wanted to know if the reclusive man needed anything else.

Finch nodded. Feeling better now that his body was finally at rest and wasn’t screaming at him anymore.

Pulling up a chair and setting it next to the bed, Reese sat down.  He leaned over Finch and whispered in his ear.

“Alright, Finch. I’ll be here if you need anything. I love you.” He kissed Finch’s forehead, but the reclusive man was already fast asleep.

**~POI~**

After Reese laid him down on the bed, Finch was already heading into oblivion although he was feeling very cold. However Reese had told him that he needed to cold, so he didn’t press the matter further.

When asked if he was alright, he just nodded, not having the strength to answer the taller man. He was quickly falling asleep when Reese pulled up a chair.

Though he could barely make out the words that Reese said. He could have sworn he heard Reese said that he loved him.

He was surely hallucinating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Reese is sick and there is only one other person who is willing to come and help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for not having this beta. There is a reason why, but lets not get into that.

**~POI~**

A few weeks has passed since Finch was sick. Now knowing better than to hide his sickness from Reese, he was a bit more open of his limitations towards the taller man. Though he was grateful for Reese risking his health to help him, he still couldn’t get the fact that he heard Reese say ‘I love you’. The more he thought of it, the more he was sure that Reese had spoken those three words to him.

He couldn’t wonder about that right now, he and Reese had work to do, and the Machine would most likely have given them a number. Arriving at the Library, he half expected Reese to be there, reading, as he so recently been doing.

Now not seeing the taller man nowhere in sight, he figured he must be taking his yoga lessons, as he so claimed, or sleeping in. The man had been working hard lately, so he could take a few extra hours of sleep. He checked the Machine for any new numbers, but so far nothing. ‘Looks like we have a little break’ he thought. He thought of calling Reese and letting him know that there was no need for him to come. But he thought of giving the man some exercise to do.

A couple of hours had passed, Finch had checked the Machine a few times, but there was still no sign of Reese. Finch had started to get worried; it wasn’t like Reese to come in late. ‘I’ll give him a few more minutes, and then I’ll call him’ he thought. Surely there must be a good reason why the ex-CIA agent didn’t come already.

Wait! Could this also mean that he is in the Library, and hiding somewhere?! Finch quickly got up from his chair and started to look around. Damn it, if Reese was hiding, he is going to cut his paycheck in half! Finch checked every possible hiding place in the Library, but he still couldn’t find him.  He went back, and checked Reese’s location. If he was hiding here, he could know more specifically where.

Checking Reese’s location, Finch saw that he hasn’t left his apartment yet. Curious as to why his agent hasn’t left, he called Reese.

“Morning, Finch. Sorry I didn’t come in early today” he heard Reese’s voice. It wasn’t the smooth whispery voice he was expecting. His voice was raspy and groggy. ‘He must be sick’ Finch thought. He’ll only know if he asks the question.

“Mr. Reese, are you sick?” Finch asked. “Yeah, sorry Finch. Is there a new Number?” Reese apologized.

“Don’t apologize, Mr. Reese. It’s natural for someone to get sick. And to answer your question, no, we on’t” Finch said. “Are you in bed?” he asked.

“Why, Finch, we haven’t got in a date yet!” Reese joked.

“Mr. Reese - ” Finch started.

“Yeah, I’m in bed, Finch. Though I thought of getting up and going to the pharmacy and get some medicine.”

“Nonsense, Mr. Reese. Stay in bed, I’ll bring some medicine” Finch said, as he hung up.

“Finch, don’t -” Reese said before he heard the tone. He sighed; he might as well follow his boss orders and stay in bed.  But before he could get comfy, he remembered that Finch didn’t have a key, (assuming he didn’t have one) he got up to unlock the door, grabbed a blanket, he went to the kitchen, got the kettle out, and started to heat the water.

He learned a couple of remedies for cold as a young boy, but he didn’t have ingredients for one so he would have to settle with the other one.  A nice chamomile tea would help. He sat down in the kitchen, he covered himself with the blanket he had, and he waited for the water to heat up. He just hoped that it would be ready before Finch came.

Unfortunately for Reese, he heard knocking. Sighing, he called out, no need to run to the bed and pretend to be sleeping.

“Mr. Reese? What are you doing out of bed?” Finch asked. His eyebrow rose at the sight before him. Reese was covered from head to toe with a blanket.

“Thought of making myself a little remedy for my flu” Reese said as he tried to cover his face. Damn it’s cold!

Finch noticed the kettle in the stove, and the box chamomile tea in the kitchen counter. “Am I right to assume the kettle, and the chamomile tea is part of the remedy?”

Not having the energy to speak, Reese nodded.  Shaking his head, Finch walked towards Reese and gave him some medicine.

Thanking Finch for the medicine, he took the prescribed amount.

“Did you take something that you shouldn’t have?” Finch asked. He knew almost everything about John Reese, but he didn’t know if he was allergic to anything.

“No. I’m not allergic to anything. Didn’t eat anything bad either” he confirmed Finch’s suspicions.

“Well, then. You must have the common cold, so you’re staying in bed while you’re sick.” The kettle started to whistle.  Reese barely started to move when Finch told him to stay put, and headed for the stove.  He took a cup out of the cupboard, placed a tea bag inside the cup, and poured the hot water. He let it settle for a while; he didn’t want his operative to get a hot tongue.  He also noticed Reese dozing off, ‘the medicine must be kicking in’ he thought, he will have to give Reese his tea soon and send him to bed. After a little while has passed, Finch gave the tea to Reese.

 “Superman and Batman don’t get sick” Reese said, as he drank the tea.

“That’s because Superman is an alien, and Batman has Alfred” Finch retorted

“And I have you” Reese responded. Finch was taken back at Reese’s response. Sure, the taller man had thanked him for the job and considered him as a friend, but he couldn’t help but hear the hidden meaning behind his words.

‘Must be the drug talking’ he thought. Yeah, that’s it. Reese hardly took any prescription, so his body must not be used to any type of drug taken.

“Let’s go, John. You need your rest”

“If a Number comes up, while I’m sidelined?”

“I’ll give it to Detective Carter and Fusco. I’m sure they’ll be able to handle it.”

Nodding, Reese let Finch lead him to the bed. He was tired and spent. He didn’t get sick often, so when he did, he felt exhausted. And grumpy.

Finch gently let Reese sit down on the bed. Quick movements would only make him worse than he is, and he would soon need him up and about. He took the blanket from him, and gently helped him lie down.

“There you go, John” he said as he placed the blanket on him.

“Thank You, Harold. You shouldn’t have gone to all this trouble” he half expected Finch to leave, now that he has seen him sick, and made sure he has taken his medication, and in bed.

“No trouble. You took care of me when I was sick, I will be here to take care of you as well” Finch pulled a chair next to the bed. He took off his suit jacket, and made himself comfortable on the chair.

“You’re….. You’re not leaving?” he asked, his words bare audible.

“No, Mr. Reese. I have full intention on staying here until you’re better. Though, I may leave later on today to check on the Machine a pick up a book or two.”

“Thank You, Harold. For taking care of me” Reese quickly fell asleep. He was tired, both the medication and tea had started to work their magic.

“You’re Welcome, John” Finch said, he paused for a moment. Making sure he was very much asleep before whispering “I love you”.

If he could be honest, Finch felt relieved to say those words. After hearing those same words from Reese, (in which he thought it was a dream) he started to feel the same way. The man has showed him loyalty and trusts more than he has showed him. Sometimes he would flirt with him, but he assumed that’s what he did with nearly everyone he met. After all, it was part of his job, but he couldn’t help but fall in love with the taller man.

He noticed his love for Reese after a few months working with him. At first it was admiration for the taller man. He could take anything and still keep going. He was strong, loyal, compassionate, handsome, and brave. He was everything Finch wasn’t, and he highly doubted Reese would ever want to be with him. A broken, computer geek, who is in constant pain, and could barely run.

Nope, Reese must never know about his feelings for him. They had worked too hard to let things fall apart. He needed Reese for the Numbers. Without him, he can never save anyone. He can’t be selfish to want Reese. For the Numbers sake, Reese must never know.

Unbeknown to Finch, Reese was nearly unconscious when he heard Finch say “I love you”, but darkness was overpowering him. He couldn’t know if it was Finch who said those words, or his mind playing tricks on him.

No, it must be his mind. Finch was very secretive, and if he did have feelings for him, he would never know. And Reese didn’t want to risk his friendship and trust that he had to the shorter man. So he must keep his love for Finch secret. What they had is too important to lose. No matter what he can’t let Finch know.

Besides, who would ever love a monster like him?

**~POI~**

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 in the morning.... I am never doing that again....


End file.
